A Thousand Years
by Feldmas
Summary: Luke and Percy finally have some well-deserved time together after the second Titan war. But when Percy goes missing, how far will Luke have to go to get him back? Rated for smut, angst and language. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first fanfic so go easy on the new guy ok ;) it's set after the last Olympian but Annabeth joined Kronos instead of Luke so I've effectively switched the characters roles. The story will follow Luke and Percy as a couple and will be primarily from Luke's point of view. Obviously I do not own the Percy Jackson series; this chapter does include mentions of character death and M/M relationships. Rated M for smut and angst/death. You have been warned.

Enjoy

XXX

Chapter 1: The Funeral

As my eyes adjusted to the harsh light of the morning sun, I rolled over in my bed and took in the sight of the man next to me. He always looked so peaceful in his sleep. We had been together four years and I can honestly say they have been the best four years of my life.

*Four years ago*

The sand was cool against my feet as I walked down the beach, the only source of light being the moon. It had been a trying week and I was confident the harpies would not find me here. All week I had been trying to get the courage together to ask out a certain son of Poseidon. I had fallen pretty hard for the boy since I saw him at camp for the first time. He looked so lost and alone and my heart broke at the sight, I took him under my wing, so to speak, and made sure he felt welcome. As I continued my walk I saw the silhouette of a boy sitting by the water. He had his back to me so it was difficult for me to make out who it was. As I got closer I realised it was Percy, the source of my affections.

I froze on the spot. I was about to turn away when he saw me and waved me over. I swallowed the lump in my throat and walked over to him, it was now or never.

Without turning to face me he spoke up as I sat down next to him. "What are you doing out so late?"

I leant back on my arms and gazed out at the ocean. "Just needed to unwind, what about you? You're never out this late."

He bowed his head and my eye caught a teardrop fall as it reflected the soft glow of the moon, I quickly enveloped him in a hug and rubbed circles on his back as I whispered sweet nothings while he cried into my chest. I didn't care that he was soaking my shirt; I only wanted him to be ok. When he pulled away my heart jumped into my throat. He looked so scared.

"Percy, what happened?"

"My stepfather Gabe, he was drunk and angry at losing a poker game. When my mum came home and he blamed her so he grabbed the baseball bat and he-... she's gone Luke, I have no one now. "

I quickly pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head. "That's not true. You've got me." I held his chin, forcing him to look at me. "You will always have me." I moved in for a kiss but stopped myself an inch from his lips, his hot breath ghosting against my lips. It was his choice. Percy closed the distance between us. Our lips locked in a slow but passionate kiss. I tried to convey how much I cared for him in our first kiss. Everything else seemed to fade away, my sole focus was Percy.

Only when the need for oxygen became too great did we pull apart. Both of us panting as took in the sight of each other. Percy was panting furiously and I didn't doubt that I was as well. We stayed like this for a while as we caught our breath; the only sound was the gentle breeze and the waves as they crashed against the beach. Percy broke the silence.

"What was that for?"

Percy's brow knitted in confusion as he awaited my answer. "Because... I love you." 

"I love you too."

I only smiled as I pulled him into a hug. "And that... makes me so happy."

That night we fell asleep on the beach, lulled into the land of dreams by the sound of the waves lapping at the shore and the soft, warm glow of the moonlight. For the first night in weeks, I drifted asleep; happy.

*Present day*

I could have stayed liked this forever, but soon he groaned and his eyes fluttered open and met mine. His deep sea green eyes were partially covered by his messy black hair. Not even Aphrodite could compare to the beauty of my boyfriend. I was brought back to reality as soft lips locked with mine in a slow but passionate kiss.

"Morning."

His voice was thick with sleep but it was music to my ears all the same. "Καλημέρα αγαπημένη θάλασσα πρίγκιπας μου"₁ (A/N: translation at bottom of page)

He blushed at my words and I chuckled to myself, he had no idea how cute he looked when he blushed. We spent the rest of the morning cuddling and only got up when the horn sounded for breakfast. After quickly getting changed (and sneaking a few peeks) we left the Poseidon cabin hand in hand and went to the dining pavilion. The atmosphere was slightly heavy day as all the campers were still recovering from the Titan war. The horrors were still fresh in everybody's mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After everybody had finished eating their breakfast Chiron stood up to make his daily announcements. However, everybody could tell that today would be different. Even Mr. D was quiet.

"I would like to thank all of you for fighting so bravely to defend Olympus from the Titan army. Shrouds shall be made for our fallen heroes and all activities have been cancelled for the next week to allow for rest and proper mourning. I would also like to say a few words about Annabeth Chase."

I looked over to the Poseidon table to see Percy with his head low, this couldn't be easy for him. She was like a sister to him after all.

"Although Miss Chase aided Kronos in the war that has caused such great suffering, Annabeth proved to be out saviour in the end after sacrificing herself so that the Titan lord Kronos could be destroyed. May her soul find peace in Elysium for her final act."

With that, everyone started clearing out of the mess to begin making shrouds for the fallen campers. I tried to look for Percy but he was nowhere to be found. I pushed my way through the other campers and made my way to the beach. He always went there when he was sad. I found Percy in the same place I found him four years ago where we confessed our love for each other. Silently I walked up behind him and sat down pulling him into my chest. I could tell he had been crying and I didn't blame him, Annabeth had been like a sister to him and her betrayal had shaken the camp to its core but there was no doubt that it had hit Percy the hardest. We stayed like this for what must have been thirty minutes before Percy spoke.

"I can't believe she's gone."

I placed a kiss onto his head and held him a little tighter. "Neither can I, but she was the hero in the end. She'll go to Elysium for that."

We stayed there a little while longer before heading over to the arts and crafts station to help making the shrouds. There were shrouds for Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Michael Yew and all the other fallen campers. Percy decided he wanted to make one for Annabeth, I had no objections.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night all the campers had gathered in the amphitheatre to burn the shrouds and remember the fallen demi-gods. They were all beautiful, all with the respective god's symbol of power on them. Silena's was a beautiful pink silk, Charles' was made out of celestial bronze and Michael's, a golden circle resembling the sun. Finally Percy stepped up to giant fire in the middle of the amiptheater holding the shroud he had made for Annabeth; it was a light yellow with a silver owl. Quietly saying his final goodbyes, Percy placed the shroud into the fire and stood back as the fire grew taller than he had ever seen and the shape of an owl appeared in the flames before disappearing again just as quickly.

Percy walked back over to me and rested his head on my shoulder as I wrapped my arm around him and rested my head atop of his; it was weird how we fit together so perfectly. It was almost as if the fates had intended for us to be together. Percy snuggled into my side and I whispered sweet nothings into his ear like, "It was beautiful." Or "She would have loved it."That night I just held Percy as he mourned the loss of a once dear friend.

XXX

The Greek should mean "Good morning my beloved sea prince" but I used Google translate so I apologize in advance if it is wrong.  
Please feel free to review and if anyone has a better translation please feel free to tell me what it is. I have already got the first few chapters written up so expect frequent updates!

Feldmas.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hyacinthus

It had been two weeks since the funeral and camp had more or less returned to normal. Camp activities had resumed and Mr. D was back to his old moody self. Percy was also a lot happier; he was currently in the stables teaching his Pegasus riding class, I was making sure that I had everything ready for the fourth of July fireworks. I was going to meet Percy at the stables and then walk down the beach to watch the fireworks that started in an hour, so I rushed down to the beach to do a last minute check.

The blanket was laid out in just the right place so they were close enough to see the fireworks clearly but far enough away that we wouldn't be disturbed by the other campers, after all I didn't want any interruptions to what I had planned. I placed the small velvet box back into the pocket of my shorts and made my way over to meet Percy.

He had his back to me when I arrived and that gave me an idea, I snuck up behind him and then wrapped my arms around him as I pulled him into my chest. I couldn't help but smirk as he yelped in surprise.

"Hey! Not cool Luke." I only smirked as I placed a quick peck to his lips. "Nice to see you too, ready to go?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hephaestus cabin had really outdone themselves this year; the fireworks were the best I've ever seen. The final scene portrayed the Story of Hyacinthus who was loved by both Apollo and Zephyrus. But chose Apollo and when Zephyrus guided a discus thrown by Apollo to kill Hyacinthus out of jealousy Apollo, heartbroken, had a flower grow where the young man died, and named it the hyacinth in memory of his young lover.

I turned to Percy as the fireworks ended, took his hands in mine and took a steadying breath. He watched me with confusion as I spoke. "My love, these last four years have been incredible and I wouldn't trade any of the memories I have with you for the world. Not even Aphrodite could love someone more than I love you, which is why I want to ask you." I got down on one knee as Percy's eyes widened in realization. "Αγαπημένη μου θάλασσα πρίγκιπας₁. Would you do the honour of making me the happiest man on earth and becoming my husband?"

I took the velvet box out of my pocket revealing the engagement ring I had the Hephaestus cabin make. The ring itself was made out of palladium and an oval cut 1.46ct London blue topaz sat at the top with the band covered in a graduation of perfectly cut diamonds while the band tapered towards the topaz with a highly polished finish. I waited; my heart was hammering in my chest and the only sound coming from the campers heading back to their cabins. Percy had tears in his eyes as he looked at the ring. I began to feel a little worried, was he going to say no?

"Y...Yes Luke I will."

My face felt like it would split in two with the smile I was sporting. The adrenaline drained out of my system and was replaced by a feeling of pure joy, I felt like I could do anything. I slid the ring onto his finger which fit perfectly. I stood back up and our lips locked in a slow but heartfelt kiss as we both tried to convey how much we cared for the other. We broke apart with our foreheads touching as I looked into his beautiful green eyes and felt his hot breath ghost against my lips. I took his hand and slowly lead him back to the Poseidon cabin seeing as we were the only ones left on the beach.

There was no sex that night, we just held each other. Percy fell asleep first, he always does. I lay there drinking in the sight of my fiancé. I chuckled lightly at the thought of getting married. Percy had been through so much and deserved the world. I made an oath on the Styx that night, as long as Percy will have me I will make sure he gets the life he deserves.

The Greek should mean 'my beloved sea prince'

Feldmas.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Capture the flag

Percy's POV

For once I woke up before Luke. I looked down at my hand and smiled at the engagement ring, it was truly beautiful. I even thought that I could see the ocean moving in the topaz but decided, the fact I had just woken up and the morning sunlight was making me see things. I snuggled closer and fell back asleep, dreaming of my future with the golden haired thief lying beside me.

XXX

Luke's POV

I had been awake for about an hour now but Percy looked so cute when he was asleep I couldn't bring myself to wake him up. As time got on I reluctantly woke up my fiancé. Breakfast was in 20 minutes and I was starving. I manoeuvred myself so I was holding myself up above Percy before pressing my lips to Percy's. Almost immediately his eyes fluttered open and I broke off the kiss staring into beautiful green eyes.

"Hey."

"Hi, we need to get up." 

"Why? I'm happy just staying in bed with you all day."

I couldn't believe Percy actually whined. He was too cute for his own good sometimes.

"As tempting as that offer may be."

I nipped at his collar playfully which caused him to gasp slightly at the contact. "I'm starving and breakfast is in fifteen minutes." Percy gave in and after throwing on some clothes (a pair of jeans ripped at the knees and a blue t-shirt for me along with my winged converse while Percy wore a navy shirt with jeans with sneakers). We went to get something to satisfy our hunger.

XXX

Our schedules kept us apart for most of the day which meant that once our activities were over we had time to get ready for capture the flag. When I saw Percy walking up to cabin three an idea quickly formed in my head. He hadn't noticed me so I teleported behind him and quickly pinned him to the wall and smashing my lips to his in the process. His yelp was muffled by my lips as our kiss became more heated and passionate. I was about to slid my hand up Percy's shirt when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. Percy was blushing furiously and I wanted to throttle whoever had interrupted us.

Now I'll admit making out with your fiancé against his cabin door might not be the most subtle thing in the world but it wasn't my fault Percy was so damn ravishing. I spun around on my heel to see some son of Ares shooting us a disapproving glare, but it was nothing compared to the stone cold glare I was giving him. After he left I turned to Percy who was looking down at his feet awkwardly.

"I'm sorry about that Perce, c'mon let's get ready for capture the flag." He only nodded as I lead him inside. I'd have to have a 'chat' with that Ares camper later.

XXX

Last week the Ares cabin had won and this time I was determined to win it back for the Hermes cabin. This week we had teamed up with the Apollo cabin, the Poseidon cabin (obviously) and the Athena cabin. Whilst the Ares cabin teamed up with the Hephaestus and Dionysus campers (Aphrodite's kids never took park). After making sure our flag was secure I ran over the plan a second time; "Right everyone listen up!" Everyone became silent waiting for me to continue. "I want the Apollo campers to head straight for the flag with the Athena and Hermes campers to cause a distraction whilst the Stoll twins flank them in an attempt to steal the flag from right under their noses. Percy you go down to the creek and make sure no one does the same to us." Everyone nodded their head in understanding as we got into position. As soon as the horn blew, we were off.

As usual I was in thick of the battle, and I loved it. Being the best swordsman in the last three hundred years definitely had its perks. I rolled out the way as an arrow whistled past me and embedded itself deep in the tree right where my head had been moments before. I noticed the attacker was in a nearby tree. I only smirked as I teleported to the branch above them, I swung down and caught myself on the branch the archer was on. The branch snapped at the sudden weight and my attacker fell to the floor in a heap while I landed into a roll and then took off to help a son of Apollo who was having trouble with an Ares camper.

XXX

Percy's POV

I was waiting down by the creek to see if anymore campers would try and cut through it. I had just knocked a daughter of Hephaestus out with a wall of water I had summoned from the creek. I watched the battle between the cabins unfold as I waited out of sight. I had just seen Luke take an archer out of a tree rather spectacularly; he really was a show off sometimes. However taking a moment to stop and watch wasn't a good idea as my legs were suddenly kicked out from underneath me and I was thrown onto my back as I looked at my attacker. It was the same son of Ares who had interrupted me and Luke earlier. He was really starting to annoy me. I was too dazed from being knocked down so quickly to summon the water from the creek to defend myself. I starred in horror as he brought his sword up above my stomach.

"ARGHH!"

I roared in pain, only for it to be lost to the sound of campers fighting in the forest as he brought his sword down and stabbed me. He twisted his blade which was now covered in crimson blood before pulling it out of me.

"Good riddance."

My last thoughts were of Luke, and the life we could have had before everything went black.

Thanks for reading! Chapter 4 will be up next week :D remember to review!

Feldmas.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: This means war

A/N: Hi, Sorry for late update. Read and review guys!:D

Luke's POV

My team cheered when I placed the enemy flag next to ours. It had been a particularly hard game with everyone including myself drunk with fatigue. The game had only lasted an hour but when you're running around and fighting in heavy bronze armour you get tired very quickly. I looked around trying to find Percy. I hadn't seen him since the game started and I wanted nothing more than to be with him again. It's weird how much you can miss someone in just an hour, then again love was weird. Despite being 6'1" I couldn't see Percy and he hadn't come up to me either. Something wasn't right. I quickly headed down to where I had sent him, the creek.

I pushed my way past the tired campers as I jogged over to the creek, calling Percy as I went but when no answer came I became increasingly worried. Some of the campers shot me confused looks as I picked up the pace and broke into a run. When I reached the creek I stopped dead in my tracks and my blood ran cold. My heart beat becoming ridiculously loud. There in front of me, Percy was lying on his back next to the water, unmoving. I slowly made my way towards him hoping he had only been knocked out.

However it would seem that luck wasn't on my side and a strangled sob escaped as I collapsed to my knees next to my fiancé. He lay there, unmoving and deathly pale. The only indication he was alive was the shallow rise and fall of his chest. A horrific stab wound just below his heart. The wound showed signs of infection as the edges had started to turn green. His blood flowed like tiny rivers into the creek, tainting the once clear water red. I began to panic, I cupped water into my hands, pouring it onto the wound but it seemed to have no effect. Out of ideas I scoped my sea prince and with a surge of adrenaline I ran back to camp, praying to any god who would listen that Percy would be ok.

I ignored the worried glances the campers sent my way. I was running too fast for them to get a good look at Percy, which I was glad of. We didn't need the attention. I reached the door to the big house and kicked the door open so hard it nearly came off the hinges. I went straight into the infirmary and placed Percy down on one of the beds. The infirmary was empty of anyone capable of helping Percy. Chiron came in, probably to scold me for almost breaking the door down. However as soon as he caught sight of Percy he pushed past me and began collecting various vials and jars before setting to work on healing Percy. "Is he going to be ok?"

"He should be, go and get some rest."

Was Chiron seriously telling me to rest when my fiancé could be dying? "I'm not leaving Percy." My tone left no room for argument and Chiron let out a defeated sigh.

"As you wish, at the very least get cleaned up. He will still be here when you return, I promise you."

Reluctantly, I walked back to the Hermes cabin, the adrenaline had left my system and I was now feeling exhausted. I tried to ignore the stares from the campers and I was relieved when I entered the cabin to find no one there. I pulled of my armour and grabbed a shirt off my bed before heading into the bathroom to get changed. I realised why everyone was staring at me. My shirt was drenched with blood and I had dried blood on my arms as well. I peeled of my shirt, finding that some of the blood and soaked through onto my chest. I slipped of the rest of my clothes before stepping into the shower and turning the water to almost boiling. I began to scrub off the offending substance that caked the upper half of my body. After making sure I was free of blood I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, drying myself with the nearby towel. I threw on a pair of Bermuda shorts and an orange camp T-shirt before heading back to the big house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had been sat next Percy's bed for almost an hour. I had gone to dinner but simply threw my entire meal into the fire and prayed to Poseidon. Chiron had told me that he would be fine if he survived the night. The infection was close to his heart so we had to hope the nectar and ambrosia did its job. It turned out that it was caused by a poison from the underworld which was why the water hadn't healed him. We would have to wait for Percy to wake up to find out what or who had attacked him and I was eager to know so I could tear them apart. Right now though, I just needed Percy to be ok. I don't know what I would do if he died. The bed was big enough for two so I climbed in and put my head to his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Only when I was sure it wouldn't stop did I let myself sleep.


End file.
